For a Single Rose
by from-Wonderland-to-Underland
Summary: The Prince was never cursed by the enchantress. He rules his people with an iron fist and taxes them until they can no longer pay. Belle's father falls into poverty. When her father is faced with a debtor's prison, Belle turns to her only option other than marry Gaston. Belle becomes a maid in the castle and very quickly becomes the object of the Prince's eye.
1. It's a Little Town

Belle

Another failure...Papa came home from the fair empty handed for the third time this year. At this rate, the money they had saved up was going to run out. Each day Belle was faced with that same two options. Either marry the village brut Gaston, or work for the Prince. She couldn't decide which was the lesser evil. Both were displeasing to her. But if it was the only way to save her Father from going to a debtors prison, then so be it. These thoughts swirled around in her head as she dusted to megar selves of the village library. It was one of the many small jobs she had taken around the village. Besides that, Belle helped around the tavern, whether it was serving drinks at the bar or waiting on tables to sweeping the floor, she did it. She made deliveries for the baker and millner. Belle had even been recruited to help some of the struggling school boys with their reading much to the displeasure of the headmaster.

Was all of it enough? There was only so much she could make in a day. Sure, Belle got generous tips from the drunk patrons at the Tavern, but that money could only stretch so far. She usually got a few Sols and a handful of Deniers. Belle sighed to herself, of course it wasn't enough. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Papa was getting up there in years and his health was getting worse and worse. The expenses would begin to pile up eventually. Pére called for Belle. She turned to see what her dear friend needed and found a small pouch extended towards her.

" Monsieur, I can't accept this. It's far too much for such a small job," Belle cried, gently pushing away his hand. Père tutted in disapproval. He grabbed Belle's hand and placed the pouch in her palm, "Now miss Belle, I refuse to let you refuse. You need this far more than I do. Now, please get yourself home. Your papa must be waiting for you." With that he guided her to the door. When Belle tried again to refuse the money, Père simply pushed her out the door and told her to go home. Belle decided that next time she came to clean for him, she wouldn't ask for any money. It made her feel guilty for accepting so much from him but she did need the money.

When Belle finally came upon her house she was startled to see a rather large black stallion tied to the post outside. She hadn't a clue who it could belong to. Carefully, Belle approached the door. When she stepped into the kitchen, Belle found her Father sitting at the table with Monsieur D'Arque. Something was wrong. What could have happened in the few hours that she was in town? Neither of them noticed her at first but her Father looked up. His face went white when his eyes found her. Monsieur D'Arque paused and looked over his shoulder. He gave her a smile that sent a chill down her spine. What could this brute want?

"Ah, Belle. Please, take a seat and join us if you would be so kind." The master of the Madhouse stood and offered her the chair between himself and her Father. Belle sat down, watching both men closely. Papa seemed like he might be sick. His sick was a ghastly white, his eyes were bloodshot. It was almost like he was avoiding her eyes. However, Monsieur D'Arque seemed entirely pleased with himself. He was a greedy man. A simple bribe was enough to get him to accuse a sane man of insanity and throw him in the Madhouse for the rest of his days. D'Arque was not a man you wanted to be involved with unless absolutely necessary. Belle turned to her Father, "Papa, why is Monsieur D'Arque here?" When Papa failed to answer her, she turned to the other man sitting at her table, quirking her eyebrow in question.

"Belle, your father, Maurice, is in horrible debt. If you aren't able to pay, Maurice will be thrown in a debtor's prison." Monsieur D'Arque stated cooly. He showed no remorse for his threat. Belle knew he would make good on it. But the real horror of it all is that D'Arque knew her Father would die in that prison. Belle knew that she wouldn't be able to pay his debt with what she was bringing home now.

"There has to be something that we could do Monsieur, anything at all." Belle hated that it sounded like she was begging him but for now it didn't matter. D'Arque looked her over with his dark eyes. For a while he stared intently at her face as if he were thinking it over. Eventually he said, "Have you ever considered marrying Gaston? He's an idiot but he certainly has the money to pay off the debts." Belle replied that she had "considered" the idea. D'Arque knew that it was the last thing would want to do. Everyone knew that Belle wanted nothing to do with him, but Belle would do anything for her Father. "What about working for the Prince? It might be hellish for...for a girl like you, but the pay is decent. Your Father's debt could be gone in less than a few months if you're good at what you do." He suggested it as if it were something child could do.

The Prince was a ruthless man. He taxed the villages under his control without mercy. So many families were split up and thrown into the debtors prisons because they couldn't keep up with his ever rising tax. Children were left to fend for themselves because they no longer had their parents around to take care of them. Everyone had less and less food because they couldn't pay for it any longer. It was ridiculous. Heartless. To Belle, there was no greater crime than watching your own people starve and doing nothing to fix it. Absolutely nothing. The very thought of working for a man like that made her sick, but it was still a better option than marrying Gaston. Anything would be better than marrying him. Belle could never bring herself to be his wife. A fierce determination filled Belle. No matter how much she hated what the Prince was doing, she would work for him and by God, she would survive it.

Young girls who went to the castle came back changed after they were released from duty. They would go up for months at a time, however long their contracts demanded, and come back totally different. Some girls never came back at all. The families of girls who didn't come back eventually disappeared. They just vanished in the night. The very thought that that could happen to her Papa scared the hell out of her but she wouldn't let it, not if her life depended on it.

"Yes. Can you get me up to the castle?" Belle's voice was unnaturally calm, but her eyes were set like steel. There was no budging her now. Maurice tried to reason with her, tell her not to go and that they could find another way to pay but Belle wouldn't hear it. D'arque looked at her for a moment with what almost seemed like amazement but then smiled wickedly, "Of course, when would you like to leave?" The sun set on the horizon casting the inside of the house in shadows. D'Arque's face looked almost skeletal in the fading light. Like death himself was here to seal her fate.

"As soon as possible."

"I'll see you at dawn then, my dear." D'arque stood from his chair, making his way to the door before disappearing into the night as if he were never there.


	2. The Funny Little Man

A/N I would like some suggestions from you guys! Let me know which way you want this story to go! I'm open to anything and I would love to hear from you guys! You can message me privately or drop an idea in the comments. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of _For a Single Rose._

Belle

The early rays of the day's first light peeked of the tops of pine trees. It was rather chilly for a summer morning, but Belle didn't mind. The chill kept her mind focused and aware. Everything was new. Not many people from the village had journeyed this way before unless they had to, which wasn't very often. The mare, Aura, that Belle was seated atop moved with a grace that seemed reserved to animals alone. Aura's movements were gentle like the breeze, steady in each step. The horse almost seemed to glide in her own way, much like a wolf would stalking its' prey. Her coat was the color of a pearl shining in the light, almost silver in its' appearance. Belle gently patted the mare's neck. She might not know it, but she was bringing Belle to her fate though neither of them really knew what lay ahead of them.

A cold gust of wind swept across Belle's neck. The coolness was a pleasant sensation, the very feel of it made Belle hum with content pleasure. It was almost a comforting feel. It reminder her of home, of the many winter mornings that her and Papa would sit by the window and drink tea, talking about the past or swapping stories with one another. She would miss those kinds of mornings. D'Arque had come for her before the light of dawn had even begun to show. Belle had been groggy when they first set out but that's what you would expect when you hardly slept a wink. Her clothes had been packed quickly but neatly, along with a few personal belongings. A tiny rose music box sat nestled between a few dresses in her trunk. It had been a gift from her father. The song was one she had known since before she could even remember. Papa always said that it was her Mother's favorite song. Belle had always cherished it knowing that it was a small part of her Mother that she could always carry with her. Perhaps it would be the only thing that would keep her sane during her stay.

The party rode on for another hour before that castle came into view. It sat like a crown on the horizon. Though it was merely a shadow above the tree line, a tall tower was visible above the over spires. The castle looked black from where Belle was and it was frightening in its own right. Each roof of the towers came to a sharp point. They reminder Belle of the icicles that hung from the roof of her little house during the coldest parts of winter, deadly and beautiful. Slowly the forest came to live. Birds began to sing and the squirrels started their chatter. As if the wind had just begun, trees rustled their leaves, bowing to the pull of the wind. It was almost like they were dancing to the music of nature. The new sunlight was their spotlight, the ground that held their roots was their stage on which they would dance. The thought of that brought a smile to Belle's lips. Maybe it was her imagination that brought such thoughts to her or all the books she had read. Whatever it was, it brought her a little bit of joy in a day that was bound to be filled with sorrow. Belle wasn't scared of what she would face in that castle or even nervous, but more

Soon enough their travels came to a halt. In front of them stood a gigantic iron gate. Each rod was twisted into an intricate pattern atop rods that simply stood vertically. At the very top of the gate was a design that vaguely resembled an arch. Underneath that arch was an iron outline of a rose in full bloom. It was a breathtaking piece of art. Belle found herself unable to look away from it. As they rode through the gate Belle stared at the rose until she would have had to turn around in her saddle. From there, they traveled into the courtyard. A large fountain sat in its middle. The water that came from it sparkled the diamond in the sunlight.

"Belle, my dear, follow Aldrick. Be warned girl, do not wander," D'Arque whispered to her. He offered her a hand as she dismounted her horse. Belle didn't want to place her hand in his, she didn't want to seem rude. His hand was surprising soft from his line of work. It startled her to say the least. When Belle placed her feet on the ground a male servant came forward, she could only assume that he was Aldrick, and ushered her forward towards the doors. Belle looked over the man. He was not much older than she was, twenty-two at the oldest, with ivory skin and enchanting hazel eyes. His black hair was combed back neatly in a very pleasing way. A well kempt beard decorated his face. He was maybe six foot, towering over Belle. The uniform he wore was a normal black suit that fit his form perfectly. It wasn't flashy but it certainly caught your eye. In a word he looked perfect. There wasn't a flaw to be seen.

"Uh, Monsieur, my trunk is still back there," Belle protested gently as Aldrick started up the steps. He paused ad gave her a smile, informing her that it was all being taken care of. Though she was still uneasy about leaving her personal belongings to the care of strangers, she followed Aldrick without further comments. The doors opened to reveal one of the most extravagant things Belle had ever seen. Everything in was polished and primed to perfection. Not a single speck of dust could be seen anywhere. Crystal vases sat on the tables, every flower in full bloom, at their most beautiful. Belle swore she could see her own reflection in the floor. Nothing was out of place. It was all perfect just like Aldrick. Just perfect. Servants rushed around doing their various chores. None of them bothered to look at her. All of them wore similar outfits, women were dressed in black and white maid uniforms with skirts that came down to their knees. The other men were dressed exactly like Aldrick, to perfection. Belle took in everything as she was lead through the hallways. Every little thing caught her attention. She was nearly certain that her mouth was hanging open the entire time.

The hard knock on a door drew Belle out of her daze. Aldrick was stopped in front of an oak door, his hands folded neatly behind his back. A moment passed before the door opened to reveal a man. Alrick offered the man a quick bow, Belle noticed and scrambled into a shallow curtsey, but the man didn't bother to look at her.

"Aldrick, what is you need?" The man glanced at his pocket watch. Aldrick stepped to the side a bit to give the man a better view of Belle, who was practically hidden behind him. For the first time since she stepped into the castle someone looked at her. The man looked her over with a curious eye. It was like he was inspecting an animal, a piece of meat. She had become an object under his gaze. Belle forced her gaze to the floor, she couldn't help but feel small. For the first time in her life Belle didn't have something to say. After what felt like an eternity, the man took his eyes away from her and back to Aldrick, "Who is this young girl?"

Aldrick opened his mouth to answer but then realized that Belle had never told him her name. Belle flushed and dipped into a curtsey, "My name is Belle, monsieur," She said in the politest voice she could manage. Silence ensued for a moment after she spoke. Belle began to panic, had she already screwed up before she had the chance to prove herself? Then, something Belle didn't expect happened. The man chuckled at her. It was a warm, welcoming sound, something that reminded her of her Papa's laugh. Belle looked up, shock written on her face. Her jaw dropped even farther when she saw that he was smiling at her. Before Belle could ask or even say a word, the man chuckled again, "Well, miss Belle, I am Cogsworth, head of the household. Please, come into my office." Cogsworth swept a graceful had towards the doorway of his office. Belle nodded her head and walked past Aldrick and into the office. As she sat down she heard Monsieur Cogsworth dismiss Aldrick and close the door as he reentered. He took the seat in front of her, behind his desk. Monsieur Cogsworth folded his hands neatly, laying them on his desk, then he smiled at her.

"Please tell me about yourself, mademoiselle," Cogsworth coaxed warmly. Belle hesitated for a moment before launching into how and why she had come to the castle. She told him about her father, his debt and his worsening health. She spun tales about Gaston and his enamor with her, about his obsessive need to marry her. She couldn't help but smile at the face Monsieur Cogsworth made while she talked about the villages favorite brute. It was one of utter discontent and disgust. After that, Belle listed the odd jobs she had taken around town. All the while he listened to her, he watched her with intent. It was like he was studying her every word and weighing its' merit, like she would make up a story to get a job. He never interrupted or asked her to stop. When she finally finished, Cogsworth spoke in a calm, even tone, "Well, Mademoiselle, do you have any hobbies?"

"I love reading, Monsieur Cogsworth."

"Well my dear, I don't believe we have any openings that could accommodate that but, we do have a maid position open, if you're interested."

Belle nearly cried. She had a chance to save her Papa, she could do something right for once. For a moment, Belle couldn't do anything but nod. Eventually she was able to choke out her thanks and appreciation for the job. Monsieur Cogsworth smiled, "I'll show you to your room. Now, if you'll follow me please." The pair set off at a brisk pace down the hallway. As they walked, Belle took in Monsieur Cogsworth. He was a short man, not much taller than Belle herself, and rather… plump. His copper colored hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the back of his neck just above his collar. Unlike the rest of the servants that Belle had seen, Cogsworth wore a brown jacket with golden trim on the collar and sleeves with black pants, and brown shoes. White socks came down at the knee. Though, Belle's favorite part about him was his moustache. From what she had learned from her books, it was in the English style. It was rather funny to her. They came to a staircase leading down. Belle could only assume it lead to the kitchen's or servants quarters. They ventured forward. At the bottom of the stairs, Belle was greeted by the morning hustle and bustle of the morning rush. There was another set of stairs leading upwards toward what could only be the dining room and the rest of the castle. Next to that was a door, which Monsieur Cogsworth headed for. He showed her to her room and left with nothing more than instructions to get settled in because she would start tomorrow morning at five.


End file.
